The Beauty who found her Beast
by rjt040190
Summary: Catherine Chandler met him years ago. That night, her perfect little world turned upside down. She's been haunted by what happened on that cold and icy night 5 years ago. And just as she had given up, thinking that she would never find the answers for her burning questions. Fate decided to bring him back into her life. Cat/Vince
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST...**_

* * *

_**Catherine Chandler met him years ago. That night, her perfect little world turned upside down. She's been haunted by what happened on that cold and icy night 5 years ago. And just as she had given up, thinking that she would never find the answers for her burning questions. Fate decided to bring him back into her life.**_

_**Chap 1 of The Beauty who found her Beast...**_

_**Hope you like. :)**_

_**And PLEASE do review?**_

* * *

As Catherine looked out the window, she felt the emptiness in her heart. Every time she was reminded of him, she felt her heart break all over again. She was engaged to Bruce Fuller, but 5 years ago she lost him. It was long ago and she wanted to move on… she did. She really wanted to... But… something happened that night that changed her life forever. That night she not only lost her fiance, but at that same time she also witnessed something. Something so indescribable and scary. She never told anyone the whole story though. She kept that part a secret and intended to keep it that way. As her mind drifted back to that icy, cold night, she felt a shiver go through her whole body.

At the moment, it was very hard for her to keep it together. So as the images flashed before her very eyes, a sob escaped her red, plump lips.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. It was Heather.

"Hey, sis. Wanna come over for dinner on Friday? Evan and I are celebrating our anniversary." she said.

As Cat heard the word anniversary, she felt a gnawing pain in her heart.

"Uhumm… I don't know, Heather. It's hectic here at the hospital. I don't know if I will be able to make it." she replied.

" Then make time, Cat! I miss you so much. We haven't seen you in weeks. Please?" she asked.

She let out a deep breath and bit her bottom lip."Heather, I can't promise you anything." Cat said, as she played with her pencil.

"Catherine Chandler… I know that you still miss Bruce. But it's been 5 years! He wouldn't want this for you. He would want you to live your life." She said softly.

As Cat heard the words, her throat closed up."I am living my life. And I save lives every single day. My patients need me, Heather." She said her voice shaky.

Heather shook her head."You know what, Cat? The day Bruce died, I felt like I not only lost my brother in law, but I also lost my big sister and best friend… The invitation is still open, sis. We really miss you and we love you. Hope to see you on Friday around 8. Laterz." Heather said and hung up.

As Catherine heard the click of the phone, she felt very guilty. Heather was the one who kept her on her feet after and during the funeral. She had been her rock since then and this was the way she repays her sister?!

As the guilt consumed her, Cat grabbed her cell phone and texted her lil sis to tell her that she will be attending dinner on Friday.

After she had send the text, Catherine reached out for the picture on her desk, as she swallowed hard. Before the accident, she was so happy and believed that her life was complete. And now?

Now she felt like a stranger in her own body, surrounded by emptiness and sorrow…

One time, Heather even arranged a blind date for her. She felt so uncomfortable during their dinner and asked her best friend to page her after half an hour. She told the poor guy that they needed her at the hospital. Heather was outraged and didn't speak to her for 2 days.

As a smile crept on her face, she placed the picture back. Bruce…

"I want to move on, but I can't. I really can't. You are gone and left me with so many questions. Was everything you told me a lie?!" She whispered.

Her life was simple at the moment. During the day and most of the afternoon, she was at the hospital, doing her job… saving lives. Late in the evening, she arrived home and took a shower or bath. Then she'd make something to eat and had dinner alone.

So that was her life, simple and predictable. And that's the way she liked it.

All of a sudden, Catherine was taken out of her thoughts. Her co worker barged in and said.

"We need you in the E.R., doctor Chandler. We have 2 civilians down. Gunshot wounds. We have to act now." He said.

Catherine immediately got up and grabbed her lab coat. As she followed doctor Hansen, she asked him questions.

"What exactly happened?" Cat said.

"The old woman, a store clerk, was being robbed. And the witness tried to help the old lady, but got shot by the robber."Doctor Hansen said, as he shook his head." I would've stayed low if I were the guy. The old woman has a chance to survive, but we don't know if the young man will be able to make it."

Catherine felt for the victim."Well, I sure am gonna do everything in power to try to save his life. Let's do this, Hansen" she said and walked into the Emergency Room.

As she opened the curtain, Catherine's mind went all fuzzy… The young man; the victim... It's HIM!

_**Her mind instantly brought her back to 5 years ago. The car where she and Bruce were in, had crashed on the bridge and was dangling half way down! As she opened her eyes, she saw that her fiance was bleeding out! His eyes were closed and with trembling fingers, she attempted to feel his pulse. Cat did not feel it… he was dead! As her tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt a gnawing pain in her heart, it dawned on her that she had to get out… While silent tears fell down her face, she tried to free herself from her difficult position. But she was trapped!**_

_**As she felt the car slipping away slowly and dangerously dangled on the edge, Catherine prayed and closed her eyes. This was the day she was gonna die. But just as the car was about to fall off of the bridge, Catherine felt two hands gripping hers. She opened her eyes and gazed into a pair of hazel ones. He was staring back, as he tried to pull her from the car… As the seconds passed, she sobbed and prayed.**_

_**From then on, everything went by so fast… He had saved her life and she was standing on the bridge. As she watched the car fall from the bridge and into the cliff, she heard loud sobs and a gut wrenching scream.**_

_**"Bruce!"**_

_**Later in the future, she realized that it was her, who sobbed and screamed for Bruce…**_

_**Dazed, she turned and looked at the stranger. He was staring back and…**_

"Doctor Chandler! Doctor! We need you. Now!" Hansen shouted and shook her upper body, bringing her back to reality...

* * *

_**PLEASE leave me REVIEWS?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**_

* * *

_**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the feedback.**_

_**Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :)**_

_**Ok, here goes chap 2. Hope you like it.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_

* * *

Darkness. Emptiness. Nothingness. Coldness. Pain. Fear.

Those were the things Vincent felt, as he desperately tried to gasp for air. He wanted to open his eyes and see, but something was holding him down. Some invisible force. From afar he heard people talking… shouting and felt hands on his chest and stomach. As their words reached his ears, he concentrated on listening what they were saying. But without any success… To him, it seemed like they were talking gibberish.

Vincent Keller was his name. That's something he was sure of. As he gave up with attempting to open his eyes, he wrestled with his mind. What happened? How did he end up here, surrounded by darkness and pain?

As his mind brought him back in time, he remembered how he ended up in New York in the first place…

**He was walking through the crowd of the train station and looked at the note in his hand. On it were the addresses of her apartment building and the hospital where she worked at. Why was he here in New York? Why was he doing exactly what he refused to, when his best friend asked him?**

**He took a cab and named an address. As he walked into the apartment building, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He took the elevator and as he walked through the hall, he inhaled the air. He took a few more steps and ended up in front of a door. Apartment 13. With trembling fingers, he unlocked the door and swung it open.**

**With his heart pounding against his rib cage, Vincent walked inside… The place was huge and classy. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat, as he looked around. It's no wonder his younger brother loved living here. This was exactly what he always dreamed about.**

**"I wish you could've enjoyed this place longer, Dean. If only…" he whispered and decided to unpack his luggage.**

**There were 2 master bedrooms, a huge living room, a dining room and a big kitchen. After he had settled, Vincent took a seat on the couch and sighed deeply. He opened the letter once more and read.**

**_XXX_**

_Vincent,_

_I know that you haven't heard from me in a very long time, my friend. I know that you don't approve of my way of life. I am so sorry for everything and I wish that we stayed in touch. In advance, I apologize for putting you in this position, but I have no one else to turn to but you._

_Like you have warned, my actions have led me to a dark path. A path so dark, making it impossible for me to turn back. There is no hope for me. I am a dead man and there is nowhere I can hide from my past. It haunts me and will follow me till it finds and kills me. And there is no doubt that they will find me. It's only a matter of time._

_And what I ask… no, what I beg of you my best friend is this:_

_I am engaged to a wonderful woman. Her name is Catherine Chandler. When I am gone, will you please watch over her? In case they go after her, because of what I have done. I beg of you… She doesn't know about me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your best friend, Bruce._

**_XXX_**

**As Vincent's throat closed up, he balled his right hand into a fist with the letter still in it. He was so angry at Bruce! Vincent had warned him, but his friend didn't listen and now he is dead! And though his head told him not to do as Bruce asked, his instincts told him to do the opposite. Bruce was his best friend for all those years and was there for him during the bad times... And Vince didn't have the heart to deny him his last wish. At that, Vincent left his good life in Tennessee and decided to live in New York in Dean's apartment. He did all that, so he could do as his best friend asked… Watch over Dr. Catherine Chandler.**

All of a sudden, Vincent was brought back to the now! As he tried to open his eyes again, he was blinded by a very bright light and closed his eyes again. Suddenly he was able to hear clearly.

"You brought him back, Dr. Chandler! He's alive! I really thought that we would lose him." he heard a man say.

As Vince attempted to open his eyes again, he felt an excruciating pain. And though the pain almost knocked him out, he managed to open his eyes…

He saw people in white coats and realized that he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes again and sucked in a deep breath. But the moment he did, he felt a gnawing pain in his chest and stomach.

As tears rolled down his cheeks, he gasped softly." The... the pain."

"Doctor Hansen, the patient is awake! Sedate him now!" he heard a woman say.

"How in the… How is that possible?! I used enough to knock out..." the other doctor said, but was cut off by the woman.

"Don't just stand there! Help the man! God damn it!" the woman shouted.

As Vincent opened his eyes again, he noticed something. That voice… He recognizes the doctor's voice… It's her… Is it her?!

He had his eyes open and looked up at her. She was standing beside his bed and watched her co worker do his job. As he felt a needle pierce his skin, he knew that he was being injected by the other doctor. As he felt himself slipping away into the dark again, Vincent refused to go back there and desperately fought to stay awake. He had to hold on! He frantically searched for something to hold onto… He wanted to hold onto… her. Vincent didn't want to go back to before… He didn't want to go back to the Darkness, the Emptiness, the Nothingness, the cold, the Pain and the Fear…

He wanted to stay here… So with his last strength, Vincent brought his hand to hers. As his hand collided with hers, she looked down at him. He opened his eyes again and gazed into hers. As their eyes locked, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

She looked at him with pleading eyes and heard her heart pound against her rib cage…

She smiled and with a soothing voice, she whispered."It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. You can let go now…"

As he heard those words leave her pretty, red lips, he let go and closed his eyes. She was here... And so he wasn't afraid to go into darkness anymore. She had given him the strength to face the Darkness, the Emptiness, the Nothingness, the cold, the Fear and the Pain…

* * *

_**Please leave me reviews?**_

_**Ruby.**_

_**:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST._**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks a lot for the feedback._**

**_Your reviews make me and my muse happy. :)_**

**_Ok, here goes chap 3. Hope you like it._**

**_Review?_ PLEASE?**

* * *

**Bruce!"**

**Later in the future, she realized that it was her, who sobbed and screamed for Bruce…**

**Dazed, she turned and looked at the stranger. He was staring back and**_** as she watched him, she saw pain written all over his face. As the stranger walked up to her, the expression on his face had changed in an instant. No longer did she see pain and hurt, but instead she saw anger and rage! In a blink, he towered over her, as she saw his chest heaving.**_

_**"****What happened?! Tell me. Now!" he growled, his voice so low and almost animal-like.**_

_**Catherine stared at the stranger, as she stood frozen on her spot. She was scared out of her mind, feeling chills up and down her spine…**_

_**She wanted to answer him, she did. But the words refused to leave her lips. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, she managed to take a few steps back. **_

_**"****Watch where you are going! Do you want to fall into the cliff too? Do you want to die too like Bruce?!" he shouted and grabbed a hold of her in time. She almost fell from the bridge.**_

_**As she felt his tight grip on her upper arm and waist, her whole body trembled. She felt fear and excitement wash over her body. From her fingers to her head and her toes, she felt the shiver.**_

_**The stranger grabbed her and pulled her to safety, as she held onto him for dear life…**_

_**They stood so close from one another and as she looked up, their eyes met. The color of his eyes had changed from hazel to a yellow- glowy- like color. **__**What in the...?! **_

_**He kept locking eyes with her. The intensity of his stare, made her feel like he could see right through her soul. As she broke of their stare, her eyes landed on the spot where he was gripping her tightly.**_

_**And what she saw... Oh my God! His hands… his fingers… his nails… they didn't look human at all! His nails weren't nails… they had changed into CLAWS?!**_

_**While she desperately tried gasping for air, her voice came back." Wha… what are you? Please l-let me go…" her voice a mere whisper.**_

_**The stranger immediately let go of her and turned around. She was too weak to hold herself up, so as her knees gave out, Catherine sunk to the floor. Loud sobs escaped her lips, as she looked up at the stranger…**_

_**After a few minutes, that seemed like hours to her, the man turned around.**_

_**"****I… I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" he began, but suddenly stopped mid sentence.**_

_**She was still sitting, as she looked up and watched his face. He extended his hand and waited. And even though she was afraid of him, she instinctively grabbed his hand. Even though she wasn't sure 'what' he was, she held onto his hand. Catherine didn't know why, but every fiber of her being told her that she could trust this man. **_

_**He pulled her up and kept concentrating. He was listening to something, but Catherine didn't hear one single thing…**_

_**"****What are y…" she began, but was cut off by him placing a finger on her plump, red lips.**_

_**"****Shhhh… please be quiet." He warned, while he narrowed his eyes and as they glowed golden.**_

_**The hairs on the back of her neck automatically stood up, as she kept her eyes locked on his face. As the seconds passed, Catherine noticed some things… his breathing became shallow and his hands began to tremble.**_

_**"****They're coming back… let's go…" he demanded.**_

_**"****But…" she began, but he cut her off.**_

_**"****No buts, miss Chandler! They are coming back to finish what they started." He growled, as he began walking and pulling her with him in the process.**_

_**"****I… I don't understand…" she whispered.**_

_**"****You wanna understand?! Understand this then: your precious fiancé wasn't the man you thought he was." He hissed and dragged her along with him, without even looking at her.**_

_**As she tried to keep up with him, she cried silent tears… Bruce. Why?! What have you done?**_

_**All of a sudden, two cars appeared and drove their way. The next thing she heard were the screeching sounds of tires, as the cars came to a stop. While her heart pounded against her rib cage, the stranger grabbed her and stood in front of her, shielding her with his body.**_

_**"****Stay behind me." he ordered.**_

**_As the stranger and Cat watched 5 men step out of the cars, her eyes fell on his hands. Oh God! His hands had changed into something inhuman and his nails changed into CLAWS… It was so quiet… so very quiet for a couple of seconds. The men didn't say a thing, but all five of them locked eyes with the stranger. And in a blink of an eye, everything around her turned into chaos…_ **

Catherine woke up, gasping for air. She was in a sitting position and observed her surroundings. She was in her office and felt tears rolling down her face. As she gazed towards the clock, she saw that it was half an hour past midnight. As she frantically wiped away the tears, she got up from her chair and walked to the rest room. She watched her reflection in the mirror, trying so hard to keep it together. What happened 5 years ago was so traumatic for her. That night, she experienced such horrible things. She lost her fiancé, she met the stranger who turned out to be inhuman and …

Catherine shook her head, trying to forget the horrible images that popped up into her head.

"Aargh." She groaned.

Sometimes Catherine wondered how she was able to live a normal life, after experiencing the things she had that night. And even though Catherine believed he was inhuman and a _**Beast**_, she still trusted him more than anyone else in this whole world…

()

It was very late; exactly 2 at night. At the moment, Catherine was standing next to his hospital bed. She had just checked his pulse and vitals again. His vitals were good. Relieved and satisfied, she let out a breathy sigh. As she brushed a dark lock from his face, she bit her bottom lip. His hair felt so soft on her fingertips… After Bruce died, Catherine searched high and low for this man. He was there the night Bruce died and he was the one who saved her that same night. She knew that he knew more of Bruce's secret life and wanted answers from him. But this man came into her life out of nowhere and disappeared just as fast. She didn't even know his name...

As she watched his face, her heart skipped a beat. He was really handsome…

But as she observed his face, another image flashed before her very eyes. An image so terrifying and indescribable! How could this man be one and the same as the _**Beast**_? That was something she couldn't quite understand… It seemed so impossible.

Catherine was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Sorry, doctor Chandler. But I must check the stitches of his wounds." The nurse said.

"It's okay, Anne. I am done here." Catherine said and walked out the door.

As she walked back towards her office, she let out a breathy sigh. She was so exhausted and decided to go home.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow she planned to find out who this man is. This man that had saved her life more than once. This man, who has been haunting her in her dreams for 5 long years…

* * *

**_Please leave me reviews?_**

**_Ruby._**

**_:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I dont own BATB**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thank u so much for the feedback.**_

* * *

_***Two weeks later***_

Vince sat on his hospital bed and was asking for a piece of paper and a pencil. As he began to draw, he didn't want to stop. He was in deep thought, as his hand and fingers moved over the paper. What was he doing here? Why hasn't he gone home yet? He knew that his doctor wanted to keep him longer to be sure that he was healing well. But he could've easily gotten up and walked away from here. The opportunity had presented itself countless times.

But he didn't want to go… How come? Why was he still here? Was it because of her? Cause of Catherine? She had visited him many times in the past days.

He was used to watching her from afar and now that he was able to see her up close, was different and kind of weird. For years, he had been watching over her and never did he dare to get close to her. Oh, he wanted to. But he denied himself that urge. He was doing what his best friend had asked him and nothing more. She was Bruce's… not his.

As Vince almost had finished his drawing, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw her... As he watched her walk into the hospital room, she greeted him with a smile. He liked her dimples. They appeared, whenever she smiled or laughed. It was kind of nice and very soothing to see her smile like that.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Keller. How do you feel?" she asked, as she stepped inside.

"I'm doing well, doctor Chandler. How are you today?" he asked back, as he put down the paper and pencil.

"What do you have there?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head and said."Aah, nothing. Just a drawing."

She stood in front of him."A drawing of?" she asked.

"Its not even that good." He replied.

"Okay, if you have to act that mysterious, I understand. I'm gonna check your gunshot wounds, if you don't mind." She replied.

"Okay." He replied.

He got rid of his shirt with her help and as he felt her fingers graze the skin of his chest and abs, he held his breath. She was his doctor and was doing her job, but he couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside of him, whenever she was this close.

Now he understood why Bruce loved this woman so. Vincent had watched over her for years from afar and couldn't help how she made him feel. He must be crazy! How can he have feelings for someone he hasn't been in contact with in person? She didn't know that he hid in the shadows for years, as he guarded over her well being.

And once more, note to self: She was Bruce's…

He shivered, as her fingertips came in contact with the skin that one of the bullets pierced.

"Are you cold, Mr. Keller? Should I put the temperature higher for you?" she asked sincerely.

Vince wasn't cold… his body was just reacting to her touch. He shook his head."No, its okay. You'll be done soon?" he asked.

She nodded and said."Yes, I am done." She smiled, as her dimples appeared again.

As Catherine helped him wear the shirt, Vince asked."When can I go home, doctor? I'm behind with my work, you know." He asked.

"Mr. Keller, you have been shot 2 times at close range. Expect to stay here a while longer, okay? Your work can wait." she said firmly.

"Doctor, I have a deadline. My clients are gonna have my head, if I don't finish their orders. Come on, doc." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do what you ask of me." she responded.

At this point, Vincent got very impatient but he stayed calm.'Okay, if she doesn't want to do it. I'll think of another way to get out of here.' He thought.

Vince avoided her gaze, as she tried to catch it."Mr. Keller." She let out a breathy sigh and continued.

"I uhumm… I'd like to tell you something…"

Vince looked at her… God, she was so close. He was able to hear how her heartbeat had kicked up a notch and smell her sweet perfume.

"Yes, doctor? What is it?" he replied.

"What happened 5 years ago… I never had the chance to thank you… for saving my life.. Thank you…" her voice trailed off, as she tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat.

As Vincent observed her, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were."Doctor, Chandler. You're welcome… but I'd like to ask you something." He said.

"Yes?" she replied, as she sat on his bed.

"What you saw, have you ever told anyone? About me… you know, the way I was able to change…" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

She shook her head, as their eyes kept locked on one another."No… I've never told a soul… I had been trying to find out about it though. My mind kept telling me that it wasn't real what I saw. That it was a reaction to the traumatic experience of losing my fiancé. But my guts tell me that it was real… that I did see what I saw that night… It was real, right? Tell me. I wasn't imagining the whole thing? And how? How is it even possible? Tell me. Please, I need to know." she ranted.

The way she was staring him down with her beautiful, hazel eyes made Vincent feel so trapped. Without knowing it, she had trapped him with her eyes and her scent and her soothing voice and her presence… just her whole being… As he took her in with all of his super senses, Vince felt that at this point, there was no way back…

"Yes, it was real. I am what you think that I am." He replied, as he felt his hands tremble.

Vincent had never spoken to anyone about his 'condition'. Besides the 2 people in the world that he trusted, Catherine Chandler was the first he opened up to. At the moment, he was relieved and a bit glad that he was able to tell _**her.**_ But all that changed, when Catherine became curious and asked him A LOT of questions…

"But how? I've been a doctor for quite some time now and I've never seen something like that before. And believe me; I've seen A LOT in the years that I've been a physician. Is it an unknown decease?" she asked curiously.

As someone who had lost her fiancé, Catherine wanted to know more about that night. She wanted to ask him so much about 5 years ago. What he was doing in the middle of nowhere… why he was there and why he put his own life in danger to save her, countless times… And why he even exposed himself to her, a stranger… But as a woman of science, she needed to know more about **him**… At this very moment, the doctor in her surfaced and didn't care about how Vince would react to her questions. She wanted to know about him and the way he was. There's got to be a logical, scientific explanation for him being the way he was. At one point, the scientist in her got so carried away. She sat closer to him and asked away, not realizing that she was raising suspicion in him…

"Is it a condition? Or is it heredity? Are you the only one? Or not? How can you turn into something like that? Can you change at will? Or can't you control it?" Cat asked and asked.

He wanted… needed to know why she hadn't told anybody about him. Why? Was it, cause of her being a doctor? Was she going to act like she cared and then use and exploit him? She had raised fear and suspicion in him… At this point, he wasn't sure if she could be trusted. Though his heart told him that he could, his head told him to be very careful…

"Wait… wait one moment, doctor Chandler. Why? Why haven't you told anyone about me?" he asked, as Vincent got up from the bed and put a huge gap between them.

Catherine watched him and realized too late, that she had gone too far with her questions… The look on his face changed from someone who was about to open up to her, to someone who had his guard up completely…

As she closed the gap between them, standing in front of him. She locked eyes with him and placed a hand on his shoulder."Well… I wasn't sure what I saw and I… I don't know… Something told me not to… that I must keep it a secret… Mr. Keller, I know… I know that…" she sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments." I know that you don't know me and that to you I'm a stranger, but please believe me that… that you can trust me." she pleaded, her voice soothing and soft.

Vincent wanted to believe her… he did. But in his life, he had learned the hard way that people aren't as they appeared. He had learned the hard way that he shouldn't trust anyone overnight. His younger brother did and had paid the price…

He wasn't sure if this beautiful woman could be trusted. At that, he decided to keep quiet. He turned his head the other way and tore his shoulder from her grasp.

As Vincent looked her in the eyes again, he clenched his jaw."Doctor, I feel a bit unwell… I'm tired. Can we uhumm… I need to lie down for a bit. Do you mind?" he said, his voice cold and distant.

Catherine sighed deeply and nodded. He had completely shut her out by now. And even though she didn't want to leave him now, but wanted to convince him that she was trustworthy. She swallowed hard and straightened out her coat."Okay, I'll let you rest. See you tomorrow, okay?" Catherine said, her voice soft and kind.

()

_**The next morning.**_

Catherine was walking to his hospital room and contemplated what to say to him. She wanted to apologize. It wasn't right that she ambushed him with those questions. As she walked inside, she noticed some things. His hospital clothes were folded neatly and his bed was made. But there was no sign of him. His room was empty. Where has he gone?! Oh, no! She **HAD** to find him! And fast!

As she walked closer to the bed, Cat frantically looked for anything he might've left. But she found nothing! Oh God… he was severely injured and his wounds aren't healed completely…

Damn it! At that very moment, Catherine's eyes fell on the garbage can… She saw something; a piece of paper. It had been crumbled… So as she opened up the piece of paper, she realized what it was…

It was a drawing... the one he was busy with, when she walked in the day before. God… He was indeed very talented. Was he an artist? She was speechless at the moment. Catherine didn't know how to describe the drawing… it was almost indescribable. What words can she use to explain the beauty of it? It was touching, moving, so enchanting. This drawing was made by someone who felt every line and curve, the emotion on it so evident and clear. It was made by someone who took his time to make it perfect in every way...

As a lump formed in her throat, she felt **something**. But she didn't know **what** exactly it was. Catherine was moved by the gesture. The drawing was so good, too good to be made by someone who isn't a professional. For a few moments, Catherine sat motionless on his bed with the drawing in her hand, mesmerized and dazed by the drawing of…

But suddenly, she was taken out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Doctor Chandler, I have to give the patient his meds… But uhum, where is he?" the nurse asked, while she looked around the room.

* * *

_**Hmmm... *thinking, thinking* What was the drawing of?**_


End file.
